museumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Smithsonian Cooper-Hewitt National Design Museum
The Smithsonian Cooper-Hewitt National Design Museum is the only museum in the United States focusing comprehensively on historical and contemporary design. The museum's collections and curatorial research are supported by the National Design Library, which includes approximately 80,000 volumes, over 6,500 rare books and more than 700 pop-up books.Cooper-Hewitt National Design Museum Library The museum closed for renovations in July 2011, and is expected to reopen in late 2013.Cooper-Hewitt Renovation In the meantime, the museum has been holding exhibitions throughout New York City in locations such as the United NationsDesign With The Other 90%: Cities, at the U.N. and Governor's Island,Graphic Design: Now In Production, at Governor's Island and has also been actively expanding the digital availability of its permanent collection. An earlier closure The museum had been closed for an extended period once before, during the 13 years from when it was "ousted" from the Cooper Union in 1963 and before it re-opened in the Carnegie Mansion in 1976. The Metropolitan Museum of Art had been interested in absorbing the collection, but the transaction was stopped due to public concern that the collection would lose its integrity and focus within the encyclopedic institution. Collection Data The Smithsonian Cooper-Hewitt National Design Museum released collection data for 120,000 objects into the public domain in February, 2012, under a Creative Commons Zero license.Creative Commons Zero License The text metadata describes approximately 60% of the collection.Cooper-Hewitt Collections Data The museum has also made 1568 artworks by 493 artists available with gigapixel resolution through the Google Art Project.Google Art Project Affiliations The Smithsonian appears to be a member of the International Council of Museums, National Committee of the United States (ICOM-US). Elizabeth Duggal, Associate Director of the National Museum of Natural History, Smithsonian Institution and Director of the International Museum Professional Education Program, Smithsonian Institution, is one of ICOM-US board co-chairs for the 2011-2014 term. The museum is not a member of the American Association of Museums (AAM), nor is it accredited by the AAM. The Smithsonian Institution is listed as having been a client of Archives & Museum Informatics at some time during the past 20 years, but it is not readily apparent whether the consulting impacted the Cooper-Hewitt directly. Seb Chan, the Director of Digital and Emerging Technologies at the museum, was an active member of Melbourne-based Museum3 from 2008-2011, which coincides with the time when he was at the Powerhouse Museum in Sydney. In the News On May 22, 2012, there were 396 results for the term "cooper-hewitt" on Google News. The results were listed over ten pages and only went back as far as May 9, 2012. QR codes QR code to the museum website: QR code to the museum's English-language Wikipedia article: References Bibliography More than meets the eye : the history and collections of Cooper-Hewitt Museum, the Smithsonian Institution's National Museum of Design Cooper-Hewitt, National Design Museum External links Smithsonian Cooper-Hewitt National Design Museum website Cooper-Hewitt Labs Site of Seb Chan, Director of Digital & Emerging Media at the Cooper-Hewitt Category:LIS-697-09 Category:Design Category:Museums in New York Category:Smithsonian Cooper-Hewitt National Design Museum Category:LIS-697-09 Category:Design Category:Museums in New York Category:Smithsonian Cooper-Hewitt National Design Museum Category:LIS-697-09 Category:Design Category:Museums in New York Category:Smithsonian Cooper-Hewitt National Design Museum Category:LIS-697-09 Category:Design Category:Museums in New York Category:Smithsonian Cooper-Hewitt National Design Museum